Little Feet
by heartrush
Summary: Kagome watched as Inuyasha tried to teach their son how to walk.


Kagome watched as Inuyasha tried to teach their son how to walk.

"C'mon," he would stand the boy up and release his grip on his chubby midsection so Yuu could balance on his own. Then, Inuyasha would swiftly walk about 4 feet away from him and beckon with arms wide open.

Each time, Yuu wobbled forward a bit, desperately hoping to get to his father, but he fell to the ground with a plop on his butt. Yuu didn't mind giving up, but Inuyasha was borderline inconsolable.

Just the night before, as Yuu was asleep and they got in bed, Kagome soothed Inuyasha's furrowed brow with gentle kisses and kind words.

"Yuu doesn't need to walk just yet," she whispered, "he can take his time."

"He's strong, he can do it," he grumbled, "I jus' want him to be able to walk around with you instead of you carryin' him all the time."

When Inuyasha wasn't doing things for villagers or traveling with Miroku, he was taking care of Yuu. Sango also happily takes the little boy when she's not busy, but there were still times where Kagome needs to put him on her shoulders in a wrap as she takes care of things at the village. It never bothered her.

"I don't mind, and you know that. It makes me happy that my baby is still a baby."

"He's gettin' bigger, though. Don' want you to hurt your back 'cause of our first runt. And gods know you won't tell me crap about it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored the flutter in her stomach. 'First' implies more.

"He's cute. I love that he's a healthy boy that looks just like his father," she kissed his cheek and rolled over in the futon. "So shut up."

Inuyasha was silent for a brief moment, but then he rolled over too and pulled her back against his chest.

"Keh. I never said Yuu ain't cute."

So here they were, a lazy afternoon where Inuyasha painstakingly repeated the same process over and over.

"I was walkin' at half a year, Yuu," Inuyasha aruged with the baby as he crouched over, "You're 10 months. Time to stop crawlin'."

Yuu merely laughed at his father's facial expression, gripping on the red haori and troubling himself to squirm into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha gave a long-suffering sigh and hugged his son.

She and Inuyasha also practiced walking with Yuu by holding up his arms to steady him and directing him whatever way. He did well, but Inuyasha started grumbling that it was merely a crutch.

"Let me help," she offered.

"Hold 'em."

Kagome balanced Yuu again and looked to Inuyasha for further instruction. He stomped his toes in the grass experimentally and jostled a bit in her grip, but she simply kissed him on the little fuzzy ear of his.

He went back to his previous position. "'Kay, release 'em."

She let him go. "Go to daddy, Yuu! He wants to see you!"

Little fists raised, Yuu stepped once and Kagome almost thought a little piece of Inuyasha's soul went to nirvana. He nodded at the boy, face intent.

"C'mere, gimme a hug." His voice was firm despite his words and Kagome laughed at that.

She could imagine his mostly toothless smile as he contemplated his next step. His ears were flicking slightly, listening to his parents encouraging him.

"Go, baby," she said softly.

Yuu took another decisive step forward and then another. She gasped. Inuyasha had a full on grin now, sharp canines glinting slightly in the afternoon sun.

"Come," he said again, hesitantly.

The baby soon walked rather fast and even closer to Inuyasha. However, the trek proved too difficult, and he stepped on a sharp rock that Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't noticed. He tumbled forward with a thump.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha immediately scooped up the boy with a worried face.

Kagome walked over and peeked at her son. She held his hand and he looked around dumbfounded, seemingly unaffected. There was a smudge of soil on his forehead and she brushed it away easily.

Inuyasha was sniffing for injuries, checking his entire body. He finally looked underneath Yuu's foot and saw a small puncture that went across his arch. It bled a little, but it was going to stop soon.

"Here." He lifted it to show her and Yuu seemed to realize he'd been hurt. He started to cry, and Inuyasha rocked him. Kagome shushed him and ran her hands over his hair in a soothing manner.

She always took care of babies, so she was less intimidated by tumbles and injuries. Inuyasha was shaken.

"Maybe walking is not a good thing," he mumbled.

Kagome kissed her husband on the temple. "It's okay. Blame the rock."

* * *

 **NOTES:** A short drabble written for InuKag Week 2017. The prompt was protect/purple. I just love the idea of Inuyasha fretting over his children (and Kagome too) even though he's usually quite reckless.


End file.
